1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light string storage device. More particular, the invention relates to rolling up an electric cord having attached sockets and light bulbs with cord ends having a plug and a connector in a manner to protect the light bulbs and store the light string after use, such as in the case of Christmas tree lights. The invention also includes a turntable with a retainer to easily attach and remove the storage device to the turntable. The lightweight turntable can either sit on the ground or table during use and allows the person to turn the storage device easily during installing or removing the light strands.
2. Related Art
It is of some importance to discuss the background of the light string storage device to gain a better understanding and best appreciate the invention. Every year people all over the world perform the tedious, time consuming and frustrating task of untangling and hanging Christmas lights. Then, after the season is over, the light strings must either be: 1) rolled up, packaged and stored in boxes or bags hoping the strands will be easily untangled and the fragile bulbs are not broken the next year or 2) thrown away.
In the past, the light string storage devices that existed in the prior art have either failed to minimize the tangling of light strings, keep the wire and bulbs from twisting as they are placed on the reel, protect the wire, plugs and connectors and light bulbs and/or provide a convenient and economic method for their storage.
Blot's Canadian Patent #2,083,292 for Holder for a String of Lights includes the disclosure of suspendable decorative light carrying devices.
Garis's U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,619 that relates to a light string carrier including a lattice comprising a plurality of parallel elongated rectangular plates, around which light strings may be wrapped. The lattice is stored within two hingedly engaging covers, one of which has a handle thereon.
McAllister's, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,067 that discloses a generally rectangular frame around which a light string can be wound, with tooth-like projections at the edges of the frame to prevent the wire from slipping.
Lee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,491 that discloses a flat, stiff mounting plate with integrated, uniformly-spaced slotted labs, allowing for the light string wire to be wound around the plate and the lights to be inserted into the slots.
Rabbitt's, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,899 discloses a light packaging device for viewing, testing, and eventual retail sale of light strings.
Spatz's, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,227 discloses a Christmas Tree Lights Storage Container comprising an elongated horizontally extending rectangular hollow box sealed at one end and open at the other.
White's U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,931 that discloses a slotted base card with swivel-pivots, so that the card may be axially rotated to wind and un-wind the light string on the card.
West's U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,032 discloses a device that has a cylinder type shape and holes for the bulbs, but it is not a practicle product as described. This device does not work for the placement of the last end of the light string (plug or connector) to be rolled and also does not cover the use for curtain light sets or web light sets.
The above mentioned prior art all have their short comings, but are overcome by the present invention. It will be apparent that a need exists for an improved light string storage device.